


Fate can't destroy our destiny

by Choiyumi13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choiyumi13/pseuds/Choiyumi13
Summary: Fate was cruel to keep the two lovers apart but their destiny to be together can't be destroyed by anything.





	Fate can't destroy our destiny

“Junnie, listen to me. You must escape this and live! Please!” “No! Wonwoo, please don't do this to me. I don't wanna live my life without you. Even if we were to die, we’ll die together!” “Junnie! No! Don't be sad even if i’m dead. We’ll definitely be together in every lifetimes. Listen to me!” The fire was going stronger as the seconds passed by. Junhui and his lover were just enjoying their date in a cinema and then the next, they were stuck in a fire. And Wonwoo, unfortunately the burning ceiling fell onto him and he couldn't get out of this. Sure, he had already became the dead man. But Junhui, the heartbroken boy just couldn't leave his lover to die like this. He rather die together with Wonwoo than just escaping him alone. As Wonwoo was telling Junhui to escape, the entire building shook and started to collapse. “Junhui! No!!!” ______________________________________________________________________ Wen Junhui sighed. A certain dream he kept dreaming appeared again last night. In that dream, he could remember a man whom he thought his lover urging him to escape a burning building but in the end they both died. He was sure that was his past life. Junhui was now living in a totally different world from his past life. Although he couldn't remember who he was or his lover, he was still familiar with that modern world and its society. Because the world he living now, was set in an ancient setting compared to that modern world, full of fantasies. People in this world had powers and could cultivate themselves to improve their powers. Power was everything and murder was not really a crime. Demonic beasts, magical weapons, artifacts, medicinal powerful herbs were also real. It had been a little over 20 years since he reincarnated. His situation could be said not so bad. He was born in a branch family of one of the most powerful and influential clans in the empire. Since, he was from a branch family and also his parents were peaceful and not competitive for power at all, he had a somewhat peaceful life, living without worries. He also possessed duo spiritual veins which could be said really nice aptitude to cultivate. The only goal in his life was to cultivate peacefully so that he could ascend to immortal realm. Although Junhui got accepted into a famous sect and chosen by a peak lord as a disciple since he was 5, he still lived with parents in their clan compound hence their clan didn't lack any cultivation techniques or tools. He was not close with his master but their relationship was not bad. He was still cultivating in his room when a servant came to him and said his parents were looking for him. He quietly made his way to their family’s living room and to his surprise, all of their clan’s elders, the clan head and other unknown people were there along with his parents. Their eyes were filled with confusion and shocks. “Xiao Jun greet his elders and the clan head. Father, mother, why do you want to call me?” Junhui couldn't help but asked his parents but they didn't answer him and looking at the unknown people. “Is it him?” One of the unknown people who was dressing like an eunuch from the royal palace asked the clan head. “Yes, he is.” “Good, now Wen Junhui, accept the decree of the emperor, his majesty.” Wait, what? Junhui's world was tumbling down. Never in his whole life he had interacted with the royal family much less the emperor. The decree said he was to enter the royal palace in the next 10 days and be married to the emperor. Simply, he was chosen as an empress. His parents were also dumbfounded and couldn't help but worried about him. The emperor was known to be very powerful, cold, and heartless. How could their only child who had been living his whole life with his parents could survive? But there was no choice for them apart from to accept the reality. Junhui felt frightened even from his bones. ______________________________________________________________________ “Wonwoo, look what I found!” “What it is, Junnie?” “This rock!! Look, look! It’s heart-shaped! Isn't it strange?!!” “hmm, do you like it very much?” “Of course, I like strange and beautiful things most!” “Then, I will make this rock as a pendant for you. Would you like it?” “Yes, yes! Thank you so much Wonwoo!” This was when 10 years old Junhui and 16 years old Wonwoo were playing together. As their parents are neighbours, the two children grew up together and became playmates despite their age difference. Wonwoo was like an elder brother Junhui never had. He was patient and kind, always ready to spoil Junhui. As the time passed by, the brotherly love the two originally shared changed into something more powerful and romantic. ______________________________________________________________________ More memories appeared as dreams to Junhui during these days making him sleepless. As he kept dreaming about his past life, the guilty he felt about his lover grew bigger and bigger. He was sure that they were so in love. But now, he was gonna marry to another man. Feeling like betraying to his lover, the worries and hates for his soon to be husband also grew. Finally, today was the day. The day he entered the royal palace and became the empress of the empire or other words, his wedding day. Junhui's eyes were full of sadness. He thought he really couldn't do it. But then many lives of his parents and the whole clan members depended on him, so he had to be strong. Royal style carriage designing with red colour carrying Junhui slowly arrived at the palace. Junhui sighed and prepared both his body and mind for the future. Afterall, nothing was certain in this power centralized world for a young powerless boy like him. ______________________________________________________________________ “Say Wonwoo, what if one day I were disappeared and no longer on the world, what would you do?” “Junnie, why are you saying like that? You’re not going anywhere. Even if you disappeared without a trace, I would definitely find you.” “I know, I know! I know you! I’m just curious. If I were to disappear to the place where even you couldn't find, what would you do?” “As I said before, there would be no such case. Because I would definitely find you even if you go to hell or heaven. So, don't talk nonsense anymore and argue with me. I don't trust your pretty little brain to come with such more stupid ideas.” “hmmm, you’re such a meanie, Wonwoo. But I really love you.” ______________________________________________________________________ It was already night time and to say Junhui was nervous would be understatement. He was scared, confused and lonely. The heartless emperor still hadn't came and seen him. To keep calm his frantic mind, he decided to cultivate for a while. His cultivation was only at the early foundation level while the emperor was rumoured to be at only a step away from ascension. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally felt a presence in the room. That presence along with the mighty pressure told him that the newcomer was no other than his husband, the emperor. Junhui stiffened and immediately lowered his head. “Finally.” A deep voice could be heard not like Junhui’s sweet tone. Then he felt hands guiding his face to look at the emperor. A very familiar looking face to Junhui was staring at him with eyes filling with love? He was shocked. “Your majesty…….” “Call me, Wonwoo. I know you remember me.” Junhui was pulled into a warm embrace and all of his previous negative feelings flew away. This was his lover. He could finally be at peace. “Do you how many years I have to wait before you reincarnate? More than a thousand years! But finally, I found you.” “Wonwoo….., Thank you. Thank you so much for finding me. Thank you so much for keeping your promise.” Fate was cruel for keeping the two lovers apart but their destiny to be together couldn't be destroyed by anything.


End file.
